Amiibo Land
|publisher=Nintendo |director=DatNuttyKid |producer=DatNuttyKid |designer=DatNuttyKid |predecessor=''Nintendo Land'' |successor=N/A |released=January 3rd, 2019 |genre=Party |modes=1-8 players |ratings=ESRB - Everyone PEGI - Seven years and older CERO - All ages ACB - Parental guidance USK - Six years and older |platforms=Nintendo Switch |media=Cartridge Digital download |input=Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller }} amiibo Land is an upcoming title for the Nintendo Switch. As its name implies, it is an amiibo-focused sequel to the Wii U launch title, Nintendo Land. It is, similarly, a party game, designed to focus on using the unique game styles of the Nintendo Switch with multiple players, with several minigames based on Nintendo franchises. After being announced for a late 2018 release, it was eventually launched on January 3rd, 2019, and comes packaged with a Monita amiibo. Gameplay Despite its heavy focus on amiibo, the entirety of amiibo Land can be played with only the Monita amiibo it comes packaged with. At the start of the game, players are prompted to select or create a Mii who will serve as their avatar. This Mii then wanders into the park, which is activated upon scanning the Monita amiibo, which also provides the player with 1,500 Gold Coins. From that point on, all content can be purchased with Gold Coins from the Arcade Bunny in the central tower of the park; as games cost 500 Gold Coins apiece, three can be purchased immediately after scanning Monita, through which the player can earn enough Gold Coins to unlock the remaining games and other features. amiibo, however, heavily streamline this process, with most available amiibo unlocking both a game and a costume immediately, as well as gifting 500 Gold Coins to the player. Select amiibo unlock a fully playable character; the top three high scores made with this character can be saved to the amiibo, whereas without an amiibo only the top three high scores per Nintendo Switch profile will be saved to the device. As mentioned before, the Arcade Bunny's shop replaces the Coin Drop minigame from Nintendo Land, allowing content to be purchased with Gold Coins. Some content is only available through Arcade Bunny and cannot be unlocked with an amiibo. Like in Nintendo Land, this includes decorations for the park. Playable Characters Several characters from across Nintendo's top series are playable. They can all be unlocked through use of compatible amiibo or purchased from the Arcade Bunny for 750 Gold Coins apiece. Several characters have alternate costumes, some of which can be unlocked through amiibo and all of which are available from Arcade Bunny. The only differences between individual characters and their costumes, however, are aesthetics. Miis are available from the start of the game, while Monita is unlocked upon scanning her amiibo, which is mandatory to access most gameplay. Attractions The attractions of amiibo Land are its main appeal, providing multiple styles of gameplay through several minigames based on popular Nintendo franchises. At the start of the game, all attractions are locked and must be purchased from Arcade Bunny for 500 Gold Coins apiece or obtained using the corresponding amiibo. At the beginning of the game, the player is granted 1,500 Gold Coins, enough to purchase up to three attractions of their choice. All style, color, and series variations of amiibo function identically for unlocking attractions. Attraction Tour The Attraction Tour returns from Nintendo Land with identical functionality. Games that can only be played online will not appear during Attraction Tours. Arcade Bunny's Shop Arcade Bunny's Shop is located at the top of the tower in the center of the park. In addition to the above characters, costumes, and attractions, he also sells Mii costumes and decorations for the park. Mii Costumes :Main Article: amiibo Land/List of Mii Costumes Like ordinary costumes, certain Mii costumes can be unlocked with amiibo. There are several costumes for Miis based on characters from different Nintendo franchises. One of each hat, top, pants, dress, and shoes can be equipped at a time. Decorations :Main Article: amiibo Land/List of Decorations Decorations can only be received by shopping with Arcade Bunny. They feature various characters and objects from the different attractions and come with descriptions. Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Land (series) Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Crossover Games Category:DatNuttyKid's Games